


Proposal

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Cartinelli Drabbles after this shit-show of an election [1]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8522122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Peggy plans their proposal meticulously and Angie accidentally proposes after a very heated kiss and Peggy pouts 5ever





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt from Tumblr

Months and months of planning and tonight was the night. She would finally propose to Angie. She had flowers and the best schnapps she could find. Everything was tucked away from the door so she could surprise Angie when Angie got home from her audition.

Peggy was sort of worried that Angie might come home in a terrible mood, but Peggy could certainly lift her spirits. She checked the clock, 6:27, Angie should be back at any moment.

A cab pulled up outside and Peggy grinned. She was in plain clothes, she couldn’t give the surprise away immediately. 

Angie’s keys were in the door when Peggy opened it, “Darling, how-”

The grin across Angie’s face warmed Peggy more than the midday sun had earlier. “I got it!” Angie threw her bags down and launched herself at Peggy.

Peggy wasn’t ready for Angie leaping into her arms and only years of tactical warfare kept her from bashing her head on the floor as they both tumbled down. Angie’s hands held Peggy’s cheeks and she kissed Peggy… vigorously.

Peggy groaned and wrapped her arms around Angie. Angie nipped at Peggy’s lower lip and pressed herself against Peggy. Peggy tried valiantly to pull away but Angie’s thighs were calling to her.

Angie pulled back, “Marry me” and leaned back in to kiss Peggy. “Marry me, Peggy, I want you forever.”

Peggy pushed up until they were both sitting. “You didn’t-” She felt light and fluttery and extraordinarily disappointed.

Angie frowned, “What?”

Groaning and laying back down Peggy flopped an arm over her eyes, “I’ve been planning to ask you for months!”

“Well, ya just gotta be faster to keep up with me, English” Angie purred and leaned back down to ghost her lips over Peggy’s. “Think you can keep up?

 

Needless to say Peggy kept up. They did get to most of Peggy’s planned activities, just not until much later.


End file.
